At present, with LED (Light Emitting Diode) chip manufacturing and packaging technology maturity, cost of LED (Light Emitting Diode) components greatly reduce. LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been more and more widely used. In the field of LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting field, advantages of saving and long life of LED energy have been fully reflected. More and more users using such as incandescent lamps and other traditional lamps change to LED (Light Emitting Diode) lights, especially the LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament light with the same appearance as traditional incandescent lamp loved by the users. The LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament light appears more and more on market.
However, core of the LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament light appearing on current market is often made of whole set of glass to support a number of LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament strips. In order to form a series or parallel connection between the different LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament strips, it is also necessary to fix one or two of metal wires at top of a stem for electrical connection and be fixed between the LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament strips. However, since the core is a material of glass, it is easy to be broken during production and transportation process, and it is necessary to additionally pour the one or two metal wires in middle of top part so that not only a yield of the stem but also the LED (Light Emitting Diode) filament are low, and increase process steps to reduce production efficiency of product.